BluemonogatariAoi's Story
by Gchan-sama
Summary: A young woman discovers herself while saving history, thru the power of the spirits she summons thru swords.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own who you know...DMM and their respective artists do)

Summary: This is the same story as before. Only, with the fat trimmed off, so to speak. Same plot though: Our Saniwa MC discovers her powers and learns a lot about herself while taking care of danshi, even finding her soulmate in an unlikely place.

Also, there'll be some touches of yaoi(like before). Only thing that changes basically is that this will be more Kasen/Saniwa focused, with touches of Yamanbagiri/Saniwa and Izuminokami/Saniwa along the way.

Prologue*

*Ten years ago*

"One day, you will wield this sword on behalf of our clan."

The priest had been lecturing about history to an audience of one uninterested ten year old girl. She was more interested at staring at the tourists with their loud clothing, especially the college students who had come to teach students like her English teacher, who liked talking about anime and manga and gave out candy as prizes for getting answers right.

"Aoi-chan, are you listening?"

"I'm listening, Daddy!" She turned and smiled sweetly.

"No you're not." Yasuada Yamamoto sighed, "you're spacing out."

"I swear I wasn't! You were talking about..." His daughter was a cute child; she had a friendly, round face with deep brown eyes. She was destined to grown up into a beauty, like her mother, who abandoned everything for a trip to America, was. At least, that's what Yasuada had hoped for his only child. The girl looked at the sword, clothed in purple and gold. "Daddy, what is that?"

"See this?" Yasuada showed it off. "This belongs to this temple. You know how you can bring things to life sometime?"

"Hai!"

"There's a spirit that lives in this sword". He lifted the cloth and showed her, "one day, when you're older, this will belong to you."

Ali looked at the sword curiously. "So, someone lives there?"

"That's right."

"Like...a demon?" Aoi loved yokai stories.

"Well...if it is a demon, then it's a friendly demon, I'm sure." The truth was, Yasuada didn't know what kind of sword it was either. Other than that their elder, Himiko, had gave it to him to hold on for Aoi.

"Awww...I want it to be a weird yokai!"

"Why do you like weird things, Aoi?"

"Leave her alone". A woman, fiftyish and wearing jeans, walked over as the little girl ran to greet her happily. "She's ten. She doesn't get it yet."

"Oba-saaan!" This was Aoi's grandmother and the person Aoi was named after. The older Aoi hugged her back.

"Aoi", Yasuada put the sword back. "Why don't you show Oba-san your new bow that Himiko-ba got you?"

"Okay! I'll show you the award I got for calligraphy too!" And the child ran away. The elder Aoi faced her son. "During the summer we'll start her training. In the meantime, make sure she doesn't bring anything else alive that shouldn't be."

"I make sure she doesn't.." Yasuada looked at his house, "though sometimes I can't always keep an eye on her and the next thing I know some statue is walking around."

"Which is why we're training her powers for this purpose...so she can use her power for good."

"Oba-saaan!" Aoi was excited as she waved her bow. "Come look!"

"In a second, dear." The elder Aoi faced her son. "She's not going for another decade...not until she's an adult. In the meantime, we'll teach her all she needs to know. Just don't let her touch that sword."

"What's with that thing anyway?"

"It's been in our family for generations." The elder Aoi explained. "You remember years ago..."

"I remember thinking how...loud that purple is."

"Don't insult the spirit." She smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I don't even know what it is exactly..."

"So" now her son was curious as he stared, "Wait, could there REALLY be a demon in that thing? I don't like my daughter summoning demons!"

"She'll be fine, Yasuada. You underestimate the power of Yamamoto women!" The old woman struck out her chest proudly, "It's rumored that sword is dated back sometime to the Sengoku era. So, maybe it's some warlord?"

Yasuada groaned. "Even worse than a demon. Some scary daimyo could kill her just for shits and giggles..."


	2. Chapter 2

Time Traveler/Guardian of the Arts.

*Current day*

"Do you promise to act this world's liaison between this world and the alternative world?"

An old priest was looking at the young miko intensely as she knelt before him. Aoi stared back, her hazel eyes just as focused and simply replied, "I do."

"Do you realize that you will not only lead an army, but be their master as well?"

"I've been training for this for about a decade now. I'm not afraid of bossing tough men around."

"Aoi-chan", another male voice had joined in. This was Asada, who was a little older than Aoi (by three years) and was the temple's youngest and most recent addition. Personality-wise, he was an idiot despite the fact that he was a college student. "You know...you could die right?"

The small ceremony stopped. "Way to ruin the momentum", the older woman with them sighed.

"It's true! She might!"

"It's okay really." Aoi raised her hand. "I'm prepared for whatever might come at me here. I...I don't have any intention of dying, but if it happens, it'll happen."

"The inauguration has now ended". With these words, the mission had officially started. "Congratulations, Aoi."

Aoi was now this shrine's Saniwa, or person designated to travel in between the worlds. She had been in training for years to survive in a world that, as her father put it, revisionists wish to bring back. Her power of bring out the soul of a certain thing was to play a role. She had been in training for a decade, all for this moment...not that she didn't have a normal childhood either; Yasuada had made sure she did. He had stayed mostly quiet through the ceremony...until now.

"Aoi", he went to her, smiling. "You did it."

"I didn't do anything." She shrugged. "It just happened."

"Are you nervous?" He wrapped an arm around her.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Aoi", The older woman,Muramasa, walked over, "You'll leave in two days." She smiled, "Go rest and have some fun. You won't know when you'll return."

"I'll have to put my notice in." Aoi worked in the local library after she had graduated college, fresh with a degree in Library Science. She was known as the one to go to whenever someone had a question about literature, whether it was classic Japanese or Western.

"No need!" The man himself walked over, "Onee-san said you'll still have a job when you come back! I just told her you were going to America..." He was like a puppy when it came to Aoi.

"Thanks."

"Aoi", Muramasa returned with something encases in violet silk, "Use your powers to summon this spirit, once you reach the other side. This spirit will be your guide."

Aoi knew the drill. "Is this a sword?" She took it into her hands. It's a bit heavy.

"A gift", the old lady smiled. "The first of many you will recruit."

"How many men am I getting exactly here?" No one answered her until Muramasa looked at her. "Himiko-ba", Aoi asked, "Seriously...how many am I recruiting here? There's probably hundreds of swords that are a part of history out there."

"You'll need as many as you can to defeat those who wish to alter history." Muramasa held her gently. "There's one more thing. They are to be your avatars in battle. Try not to fall in love with them."

"I appreciate your concern", Aoi replied respectfully, "but...I don't think I'm going to be sleeping with some old samurai guys..."

####

On her final night, Aoi's closest and oldest friend Kana came over to Aoi's home. Yasuada, out running errands,was running late. "Are you really going away?" Kana had known about Aoi's gifts...but Aoi did not tell her about the Saniwa part nor the dangers.

"I am."

"When are you coming back?"

"Not sure." She gave Kana a can of beer as she cracked one open herself. "I...I might not be back."

"Does this have to do with your powers or something?" Kana took a big swig. " Can I have your clothes?"

"No!"

"Just kidding", Kana began, "it does have to do with your power though, doesn't it?"

After a minute of silence, Aoi told Kana the truth.

"Holy shit" was Kana's reaction. "I know there are some things that the government still doesn't acknowledge but I didn't know about revisionists..."

"No one does."

"I won't say anything." Kana continued, "but it sounds dangerous...and a bit lonely. No one else will be around?"

"Me and a bunch of old guys", Aoi gulped down more beer. "I hope they're not jerks..."

"Maybe they'll be some good-looking guys", Kana laughed, "who know, Aoi? You could wind up becoming some swordsman's lover!"

"That sounds like something that I'd would've drew in high school..."

####

At six in the morning, Aoi, dressed in priestess clothes and carrying some things she wanted to take; Yasuada assured her there would be things like medical supplies there, some food ("You'll have to farm", Yasuada told her, to which she replied, "I'm sorry but what?") even electricity. "Might be wifi. We're working on it."

"All the comforts of home". Most importantly, she had her quiver and arrows. *At least I can defend myself or hunt if I have too* She even bought personal things like journals and books. "I guess this is it." She looked at the group.

"Aooooiiiii-channnn" Asada was crying, as was Yasuada. He looked at his daughter and handed her the sword.

"Don't take the covering off until you get to the citadel." He instructed. "Then bring the soul out."

"Okay." She nodded as she took the blade in her hand. "Goodbye Dad."

"I'm proud of you". He hugged her tightly. She refused to look at him, knowing that if she did, she'd cry.

"Oh, Aoi." Himiko had come to see her prodigy off and armed with one last request. "Keep going past the rocks until you see a huge hill ahead. There's a bamboo forest there; your guide will be waiting."

####

She walked for what seemed forever under the sun. *I am in a whole different world now* The scenery was indeed beautiful; Aoi looked around, finding it hard to believe that this world was both the same as she had known and yet different. She found the forest that Himiko had discussed and looked for a man or woman. Instead, she got something completely different.

"Hello!" A fox wearing what appeared to be a mask arrived, leading Aoi to jump in surprise. "You must be the saniwa!"

She jumped. "Are...are you a yokai?"

"I'm the guide to this world, here to explain your mission, of course!" He eyed the violet and gold cover, realizing, "Is that your starter sword?"

"I suppose so" she looked at the violet sheath, "My clan leader gave it to me."

"When we reach the citadel, you'll call out that spirit and change them into tsukyogami". The fox explained as they walked. "Do you know who what that is?"

"Something that comes alive after a century." She stopped for a minute. "Is that what you are?"

"I am just a simple fox. Konnosuke is my name."

"Yamamoto to meet you."

They cleared the forest and saw over the hill a building with an immense amount of land. On closer inspection, there was a huge building, a barn, a storage area and a large amount of farmland. "This will be your headquarters. Come, I'll show you the refinery and armories."

She put the sword down. "Aren't you going to call it?" The fox asked.

"This is where I'll be staying right?" She took the sheath off. She took a deep breath and stared at it. *This*..*.this* is really beautifully made. I'll be a good master to you, sword-San.**

"Aoi-sama?" the spirit grew concerned.

"Sorry. I'm actually a little nervous." She grinned. "Okay, spirit guy...here we go..." She clapped her hands, closed her eyes and said a short prayer. She felt a draft of air and the scent of cherry blossoms. A tall figure, dressed traditionally somewhat, stood before her.

A man. A surprisingly handsome man, with hair the color of her sheath and kind teal eyes stood before her. "I am Kasen Kanesada, a liberal arts sword." He gave her a friendly smile, "Please to meet you."

"You're no old man", she stared at him in shock then rebounded, "hello.

He looked her over. "Are you my master?"

"I am." She beamed and bowed, "My name is Yamamoto Aoi. I'm very happy to meet you!"

*This guy seems normal enough.*

"Oya oya", after what seemed forever the sword before her bowed before her and broke out in a friendly smile, "I am pleased to be here. Though, this place could use a touch of elegance..."

"Well", Aoi grinned, "considering that we're the only ones here so far, I'll leave the decorating to you then." This seemed to have pleased him as he began excitedly flying off ideas. However, Konosuke wasn't done explaining things to her yet; "Let me show you where the refinery is"

They entered an area where Aoi could feel the heat bearing down on her. "This where you go to forge sword, or whenever you have the resources to. Over there", he pointed towards another is where you will take them for repairs. She looked around, or rather tried to before attention was taken by the blacksmith's attention. " I have another sword for you!"

This one was different from Kasen(who had rejoined her). For starters this sword, or tantou, was a small blue-haired child who had the air of someone twice his age. Sayo Samonjii was his name and as fate had it, the child was a former Hosokawa sword as well. Much to her relief, Sayo and her starter seemed to get along quite well. *At least they seem to get along.*

And Aoi absolutely adored this adorable, gloomy child like he was her own son.


	3. Chapter 3

River Child/Children's Party.

In the days that she had been here in this alternate version of her homeland, Aoi had learned everything from how to farm to some cooking to even where the markets where. She took Kasen and Sayo with her. "Ahh..." The uchigatana was enjoying the scenery. "This is quite nice, is it not?"

Spring had been beginning to creep along the grass and trees. The Sakura, beginning to bud, poked through. "It'll be nice once the Sakura bloom. We should have a flower viewing party."

"Splendid idea!" This got Kasen suddenly excited. Meanwhile, his tiny partner, who was holding Aoi's hand, looked up at her. "Is that...all right? With just the three of us?"

"It'll be fine." She reassured him. The truth was, she wanted to bond with these two swords, before more would either arrive through drops(as Konosuke explained) or through her own hand. She adored them both, counting her blessings that at least they were both easy to talk to..but sometimes she thought she saw another part of Kasen, hidden in his friendly teal eyes, though it would only be for a second or two.

However, their future flower-viewing party would grow even more over time.

"I'm the child beneath the river, Kashuu Kiyomitsu." A young man, not too much younger than Aoi and dressed in Crimson, complete with painted nails, stood smiling before her. "I may be difficult to handle, but my performance is good."

"It's nice to meet you, Kiyomitsu-San." Aoi broke out in a friendly smile. "Welcome to the citadel!"

The younger uchigatana looked at her with a concerned look written on his face. "Master is really cute, but looks tired."

"It's been a long day." Which was true. With only a minimal amount of an army to begin with (and really, two people weren't an army). She, Kasen and Sayo worked to clean the citadel, there were other things she needed to do. "There's two others here already, but they are out at the market right now. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Can you really handle me, Master?" The uchigatana gave a cocky grin. "I can be quite demanding, you know..."

"I'm sure we'll work it out somehow." She began telling him some of what was about to happened, (as repeated verbatim from Konosuke) until she got to the point of talking about farming...in which Kashuu looked absolutely horrified. "I'll get dirty and gross!"

"You're going to be killing who knows what out there, and your issue is, 'I'll look gross?'" Aoi side eyed him.

"Maintenance is good thing though, isn't it?" He was checking out his nails. "Besides, I want to look cute so...Master can love me more."

She sat next to him and affectionately put her arm around him. "Listen to me...as long as you survive your battles alive and well, I don't care what you look like. You could have entrails on your face and I'd still love you anyway." She then teasingly messed with hair.

"Master!" He blushed. Deep down, he had already loved this woman with everything of him and resolved to serve her no matter what. (Even if I am too scratched up and ugly, I will be with you.)

"You're too cute." She teased and stood up. "Anyway, you'll be a good mentor and big brother to the rest that's coming here."

An idea came to her. She rushed to her room, going through some things she bought with her until she found a small bottle.

"Master?"

"I bought it for myself but I never used it. Besides, you seem to like red so I figured it'd suit you more." She gave him the bottle. "Consider it a welcome gift."

"Thank you Master!" He caught the bottle and looked at the label, "Ch...nel..."

"It's a French brand. A Western brand...from France."

The teenager was in heaven, "thank you Master! I'll make sure I'll live up to your expectations!"

"I'm sure you will."

"Master? We're back with some things that I thought would be rather elegant for the citadel," Her two swords came back just in time to meet their newest comrade.

"Oh?" Kasen introduced himself while Sayo quietly gave his introduction. "Come, I shall show you around."

####

From the minute he met his new master, especially once she gave him the nail polish, Kashuu was in, what humans called love. *I will become the one Master loves the most!*

"Our new mistress is very charming, don't you think, Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" Kasen had made some tea for everyone.

"She's cute," the uchigatana replied, too eagerly as his companions both glanced at each other. "I'm going to make sure that I'm the cutest one here!"

"Master is very kind." Sayo ate some sweets Kasen had bought from their trip to the market. "I don't think she really cares about favorites..."

"O-Sayo speaks the truth. Our master is very kind and quite elegant."

"You sound like you like her already..." Kashuu took a sweet. Kasen's face went beet red.

"I...I didn't mean it like that!" He stammered. "I meant that she seems to have a taste for the arts and beauty...which, I'm quite relieved. Thank goodness, our master isn't a bumpkin!"

"She has good taste in nail polish anyway!" Still happy with his gift, Kashuu showed off his nails. "I like her too. I'm going to make that I always stay beautiful...just for her."

####

The following weeks were a whirlwind, including a easy sortie which went easily enough, complete with a major resource find.

The first of Aoi's new arrivals reminded her of a clingy toddler who just wanted to play all day. Imanotsurgi was mostly a good kid, though like all little kids, he could be mischievous at times. He constantly followed Aoi around like a cat.

The next newcomers were Maeda and Hirano, who were related to Gokotai. "Are you twins?" Aoi began to ask until she realized that one had shorter hair.

"We are not twins", one of them spoke as Aoi tried to remember (Maeda right?).

"However", said the other boy, "we are happy to be some service to you!"

"Well, I'm happy you two are here." She gave them a smile when her attention was bought on by something else. "Gokotai?"

"M...master?" The Tigers were already sniffing all over the room as one made its way to Aoi. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything." She petted the tiger and its sibling, which had sniffed by her too.

"W...what do tigers eat?"

"They eat meat, which means they're carnivores." One of the Tigers purred as she stroked it's beautiful Snow White fur.

"W...what's a carnivore?"

"Its an animal that eats meat...like from other animals", as soon as she explained it though she instantly regretted it because the young boy before her burst into tears. "Nooooooo...they eat other animals?!"

"It's okay", Aoi reassured him as she tried to comfort him, "I'm sure I can...get something. I won't let anything die, okay?" His brothers were the same way. "Master won't let anything bad happen to any animal, right?" Maeda hugged Gokotai and looked at her.

"I won't let anything bad happen to anyone or anything." The two climbed onto Aoi's lap. Suddenly, Aoi's right leg felt wet. "Master..." Maeda was the first to bring it up, "it's kind of wet and stinky."

"Oh no!" The owner was mortified as kept crying in apology, "I'm so,so, sorry, Master! Bad tiger!"

"I'll go change", Aoi stood and began towards her room. Konosuke and Kashuu watched her curiously while Imanotsurgi scrunched up his nose and yelled, "Ewwww, it smells like pee!"

######

"You know", Aoi had begun to say to Konosuke as they sat outside. "I'm not sure if I like the idea of having children fight for me."

"They are swords too."

"I know. But still..." She sipped the chamomile tea she had made (she bought some with her), "I'll feel terrible if any of them get seriously wounded or worse."

"You're their master, not their mother."

"I know they're what they are...but it doesn't mean that they're still aren't human."

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Loners(Spring)**

"Now", Aoi looked at the ragtag group before her; a mixture of young men who would pass for being her age, centuries-old teenagers and children, "you guys need to start training."

In addition to the group, there was Mutsunomi (who was a delight), the silent Honebami (he was powerful...more than Aoi realized), Horikawa, who was another delight (except when he went on about someone named, 'Kane-san') and Yasusada. He, like Kashuu, had served with Okita and while Kashuu was more open, Yasusada was quiet and thoughtful. "Has the enemy been spotted?" He had asked.

"It's only a few miles from here. According to Konnosuke-san, there's only a few enemies wondering around. The level should be easy to take care of and things should be okay." She made Kasen captain, since he was her oldest sword. His group went off as Aoi looked at her remaining group.

"M...master", Gokotai grinned, "shall we battle too?"

"I'm going to send you guys to grab some resources." She looked at Gokotai, Sayo, the twin boys and the newest tantou, Akita. "Gokotai, you're in charge!"

"Hai!" The children then wondered off happily. When everyone was gone, Aoi turned to Konosuke, "Are you sure that'd be best if I stay here? If I'm supposed to be a commander, shouldn't I be with them fighting as well?"

"Your place is to command them from here. It would be a catastrophe if something would happen to you on the battlefield." The fox looked at her, "You seem to be adjusting well."

"When I first agreed to do this", the two began to walk, "I just assumed I'd be in charge of more...lets just say, I wasn't expecting my group to be a bunch of good-looking men, who could pass easily for my age and cute children."

"You have been training for this for awhile?" The fox sat down as the two stopped on the bridge.

"Since I was fourteen. I'm 24 now, so it's been about a decade. But my dad made sure I had a normal life as well, like with high school and college. And I really like working with the library." Aoi looked at the grounds around her and made a mental note to take a picture of it all later. *No one would ever believe me if I told them about this.* "Once this is over, I plan to continue my work there." She looked at Konosuke, "What happens to them if they die in battle? Do they die as humans or do they revert back to their original sword forms?"

"I do not know." Konosuke scratched himself dog like. "In the meantime, why don't you see if the smith has anything?"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I do not know!"

She sighed as she petted him, despite herself. "There's one more thing I'll bother you about."

"It's normal for a human to have questions. Please ask."

"I've been lucky so far that everyone seems to accept me, especially the kids. But some of them might not accept a woman as their master so easily."

She was about to get her first taste.

####

"I don't plan to get along with you."

A beautiful, tanned man, wearing casual clothing and sporting what appeared to be a dragon tattoo on his arm stood before Aoi. On his face was a look of boredom (or was it disdain?). Ookurikara was a mumeitou, different from the others, as he was proud to say.

Aoi kept her cool while thinking, *This one is going to be a bit of a pain...* "Well...you don't have to be friends with everyone but you'll have to learn to get along enough so missions can be completed."

"I'll fight alone and die alone."

"Well...", she couldn't help but stare; *if he's this beautiful as a man, he must've been gorgeous as a sword.* "that's a bit sad, yeah? You don't have to be alone anymore...but to make you feel more comfortable, I'll try to summon more from Masamune."

"I am a sword", he got close to her. His golden eyes were, as Aoi could see,were angry. "I'll fight alone, die alone."

"Your tough guy act isn't fooling me." She stood her ground. *Fuck this guy. I've met plenty of these types in Tokyo* "I'd prefer it if you keep this attitude on the battlefield though." *They talk big but the minute something happens, they back away*

"Hmph." He started to walk away when, "we fight for you and you discard us. Is that how it goes?"

*...Is this what they're thinking?*

"Who said anything about discarding anyone?" She touched Ookurikara on the shoulder. "I don't plan to discard anyone. Why on earth would I?"

"Swords are meant to be discarded after battles".

"Maybe in a normal war", much to her surprise, he didn't back away from her the hell away from her once she touched him. "Maybe they did during the Edo period but this isn't exactly Masamune and Oda fighting for control." She grew calm now, seeing that the sword was a little more calmer as well. "It's a bit more complicated than that. But I need your strength in this. In return, I'll see if I can summon your former swords. But try talking to some of the others in the meantime...they're actually pretty nice guys. Give it a chance...you might wind up liking things here."

"I...I hate this form." He was a little calmer now.

"Well...I don't really have control over what kind of tsukyogami I'll summon."

"Humph. I'll be in my room if you need me."

####

The second sword's reveal came later, since bringing swords to life was starting to take a toll on Aoi. *I'll stop for awhile after this* She had almost fainted until she felt two hands hold her up. "Master...are you ill?" Kasen had been in the kitchen when he saw his mistress struggling to stay up. Embarrased, she felt her cheeks warm up. She looked into his teal eyes.

*He's really handsome up close.*

"I'm okay." She reassured him. They both held onto the other for a few seconds longer, only to be interrupted by Horikawa. "Master? The smith sent me to tell you that a new sword is ready."

####

This sword wore a white hood...or what looked like one. On closer inspection, she realized it was a blanket.

"Brother?" Horikawa had been getting some repairs when he saw the hooded one before him. Yamabagiri Kunihiro. He looked up at Aoi with eyes the color of the ocean.

"This is Aoi-San, our master!" Horikawa introduced them.

"Please don't bother with a fake like me!" Then he hid his face again.

"Yamabagiri", she looked into his eyes, "as long as you can fight, I don't care if you're a fake or the real thing."

"Master..." Her newest sword stared back at her and looked like as if he was going to cry.

"See, Brother?" Horikawa was happy they seemed to get along too. "It's not too bad here,is it?"

Yamanbagiri seemed to agree...until later that day. Aoi had just sent a team off when she noticed the blanketed sword off by himself. She sat next to him on the grass. "Nice day isn't it? I'm thinking of having a flower-viewing party soon. It'll be good to let everyone bond. What do you think?"

"I'm just a fake who is nowhere like the others."

"No...you're not. You're you."

He looked at her, confused.

"Everyone so far have their own connection to history right?" She attempted to explain, "like for example...Kiyomitsu, Yasu-kun and your brother are Shisengumi swords; Kasen and Sayo belonged to Hosokawa...and the kids so far belonged to different clans..."

"Master isn't making much sense."

"The point I'm trying to make is that you're not like the others." She patted his hand, which made him blush (not that his master saw it anyway.) "As far as I'm concerned, you're the real thing."

This seemed to touch him.

"Why don't you go talk to them?" She smiled. "Hey, you might be here for awhile...might as well make some friends while you're here, right?"

Yamabagiri thought it over before his hood fell down and Aoi saw his face completely for the first time. He was beautiful, just like the others; but his features reminded her of the boys she knew in high school. "You're adorable, Yamabagiri..." She gave him a friendly smile and couldn't help but feel a little smitten. "You made at least one friend already..."

"I'm back!" Horikawa returned with a tray of tea, "oh, Aoi-San! I didn't know you were going to be here!" He started to go back for tea until Aoi stopped him.

"Aoi-San?" Yamabagiri was confused.

"My name", Aoi faced him. "I don't mind if you call me by name."

"Ohh..."

And Yamanbagiri was smitten by how kind and friendly his new master once was...though he was not the first of the group(Of all the swords so far, everyone had a unspoken understanding that Kasen was the closest to their mistress, though neither he nor even Aoi were ready to admit their attraction quite yet)...nor the last.


	5. Chapter 5

The Princes Charming

~Current Era~

"Have you heard anything from Aoi?"

Himiko had come over for a visit, bringing some sweets with her, which made Yasuada miss his daughter, who usually handled little formalities like this, even more. As he accepted the gift, he apologized, "Sorry I don't have more. Aoi usually handled the shopping."

"It's fine. I expect you would be a little out of order." Once he came with tea, Yasuada continued, "well, I'm guessing she's okay, otherwise this guide of yours would've said something to you, right?"

"Not necessarily. It would depend on what the revisionists would do."

"I'm still unclear exactly on what Aoi is supposed to do", Ever the concerned father, Yasuada HATED not knowing what was going on, even if his baby was now a woman. "She brings these objects to life somehow and they help her fight? I realize that the revisionists want to change history, but..." He drifted off.

"They're male spirits."

The priest raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"The swords in the realm Aoi is staying are male spirits." Himiko had known, or rather figured it out herself years ago. "I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd freak out."

"So...they are yokai?"

"Remember the young man that helped out at the library awhile back?" An unusual looking guy, with black hair and light eyes, worked with the temple and library a few years back. He was a nice enough kid, good to Aoi and the women of their village loved him. Yasuada just assumed that the man was an exchange student or tourist trying to find their 'spiritual' side.

"That guy?!" He nearly choked on his tea.

"That was a tsukomogami." Himiko picked at the box she had bought. "That sword I gave her?"

"That tacky looking thing?"

"Kanesada himself would strike you down if he heard you call it tacky!"

"In other words, my daughter is in a house full of men." Then Yasuada understood, "Men who could take advantage of her..."

"Spare me the dramatics." Himiko just rolled her eyes, "You and I both know that she'll be fine. If anything, they'll probably be scared of her."

Things were falling into a rhythm of their own.

Aoi had spent her days usually either working on paperwork, cleaning the citadel out of boredom when no one was around (she loved the shrine, for she loved how OLD it looked) or in her downtime, reading or drawing. She decided to start a journal of her days. On this particular day, she sketched the flowers outside.

"Lady Aoi?" Kasen had returned from a sortie that day, a little banged up. "I'm back."

"Welcome!" She stood up. "Rough battle, huh?"

"Let us just say that it could've been worse."

"Well...lets get you patched up." She started to escort him to the refinery but he assured her that he was fine. "These are only scratches. I will be fine in a day or so."

"Just rest then." Then before she could say anything else, the violet uchigatana spoke up, "Are you feeling better? You nearly gave me a fright the other day"

"About that", she turned apologetic, "I wanted to apologize for worrying you like that. I...I overdid it."

"Please don't overdo things like that. If you are in need of assistance, please let me help." He smiled. She smiled back.

"All right." She nodded. "I'll take it easy."

He looked at her drawing. "I'm not that great", she shrugged.

"It's very good! You captured the elegance of the flowers very well!" This seemed to excite him. "Let me go retrieve my tools and I shall join you!"

"Go get changed and rest." She laughed. "Then we can hang out."

However, a surprise in the form of a drop came instead.

####

"What shall I cut down for you today?"

The man who stood before her was dressed differently from the others. His dress reminded Aoi of something from the West. He had dark blonde hair with lovely violet eyes. This was Oda Nobunga's sword in the flesh, Heshikiri Hasebe.

"This is my first time serving a woman, so please let me know if anything offends you." He bowed down.

He turned into a reliable member of the citadel...but almost too reliable to the point where he annoyed everyone...and found a rival for Aoi's attention in Kashuu. Meanwhile, her starter sword stayed out of the way.

"You're being awfully quiet about Hasebe." Aoi helped Kasen with dinner one night when Hasebe was away on an expedition.

"I do not have anything to say about it. As long as he's a capable fighter and an honorable man, I do not mind him."

But he did. *It would be inelegant to admit it.* His mistress, unsure just looked.

"Lady Aoi?" He was blushing.

"Sorry." This seem to snap Aoi out of her daydreaming. "Just ignore what I said. I just wanted your opinion that's all." The truth was, she wasn't even too sure why she asked that herself.

####

The second prince actually looked like a princess...or so Aoi thought at first. A little girl stood before her and introduced herself as Midare Toushirou. Happy to have some female companionship, Aoi couldn't wait to show the newcomer around. "I really wasn't expecting a girl here..."

"You're really pretty!" The tantou took Aoi's hand and looked at her seriously, "Master-nee...want to wreck havoc with me?"

*I just got hit on by a kid.* "Haha, you're like 12. Maybe if you become bigger, we'll see!" She gave the girl a friendly hug and realized something was off...

"Brother!"

"Midare-nii!"

{uh-oh} thought the tantou, as his true identity was outed. He looked at his mistresses face, who just got that her new female friend was actually a very pretty boy.

*Of course, there probably wouldn't be a girl sword...*

"Master-nee, are you mad?" Midare looked at Aoi hopefully, as he continued to reunite with his brothers. "I'm really sorry..."

"For what?" *He really is pretty though. If he was an adult, he'd be gorgeous...* "I can have someone to talk to about clothes and cute things now. So I'm not mad. Welcome home, Midare-Chan!"

####

Kashuu was pouting. {I need to fix myself up more so Master loves me best.}

"What's wrong?" Yasusada, Kashuu and Kasen were in the kitchen. Yasusada saw his friend pouting.

"I need to look better."

"Again?"

"She keeps fawning over that girl!"

Yasusada and Kasen exchanged glances.

"Maybe... I'll start wearing a dress!" (Kashuu)

"Kiyomitsu-kun", Kasen put a towel down after he washed some dishes. "Our new comrade is as male as we are."

This shocked the red-clad uchigatana. "Really?"

"I assure you so."

"So, since Kashuu, Yoshiyuki, Horikawa and myself are here", Yasusada changed the pace, "all that's left is Nagasone and Kane-san."

"I'm sure he'll show up, as loud as possible". (Kasen)

"More of us are going to show", Yasusada continued, "we'll just have to learn to get along with each other, that's all."

"At least", Kasen smiled, "our Mistress seems to be someone who can appreciate poetry."

(I bet she appreciates more than that from you) Yasusada thought.

"Of course!" Kashuu bragged, "Master will be fine!"

#####

A week later

####

It was a rough week; one of the roughest yet.

Several sorties had wiped out troops and left everyone from Kashuu to even Gokotai and Midare wiped out. Aoi spent several all-nighters bandaging and healing people and caught a cold, much to Konosuke's chagrin. This caused her to stay resting for a few days, despite Kashuu and Kasen both doting on her (with Kashuu crying that she was going to die, despite Aoi telling him, "I'm too tough to die from a cold".), Horikawa served as her secretary and Yamanbagiri and Kasen (along with the children's help) both made her food. Once she recovered, she decided to try smithing again. "What kind of sword would you like?" The blacksmith asked kindly.

"I guess I'm just winging it at this point." She liked to watch the smith. "Someone strong and fast would be nice."

"Got it. It'll be about three hours though."

"Wait. Please don't give me someone with a complex!" She gulped, "I mean, everyone is lovely...Yamanbagiri is rather shy and I think Ookurikara hates me sometimes...though I think he's just playing at being chunibyuu...so...maybe someone outgoing?"

And not only was this sword was outgoing, he was a lot more as well.

#####

He was the tallest one she obtained so far; he had long, thick beautiful hair, sweet but strong features and the air of someone who had been a seasoned fighter. He introduced himself as Izuminokami Kanesada, "I'm a cool and popular sword!"

Aoi had to admit...he was gorgeous. *He's hot but holy shit that's a lot of hair* it dawned on her who this was. "You're Kunihiro's friend, aren't you?"

"Kunihiro?" For a second, Aoi wondered if he had any idea who the hell Horikawa was. Then, "oh...my assistant! He's here too?"

She nodded, "most of your comrades from your Shisengumi days are here. Even Sakuma's sword...I apologize if it's awkward for you."

"The past is the past".

"Glad you feel that way." She felt her face flush, causing her companion to yell, "Oi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot of heat, that's all." She then gave him a welcoming smile. "I look forward to seeing you in action, Izuminokami-San! Kunihiro's been telling me stories about you two..."

"Ooooh?" He then, depending on what one could interpret a cocky smile, "hehe...telling you how awesome I am already, is he?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Master. You can count on me for sure!"

"Good. Your relative is here as well." She showed him around the citadel, "and I don't mind if you call me by name. It's Aoi."

"Relative?" This new sword, once the blade that cut down enemies of the Shisengumi, was struck by a new problem: his new master was the most beautiful he had ever seen...and being a great beauty himself, he knew it when he saw it.

"Nosada." Aoi stopped. "The second generation is here too. He and Kunihiro are out hunting resources but they should be back in the evening."

*He is the first man I met who has better hair than any woman I ever met. I'm strangely jealous*

(She's staring at me. Is she falling for me already, because this might be awkward) The uchigatana was blushing furiously. (Or maybe, I'm the one being charmed by her?)

####

Later that evening

####

"Ah", Kasen saw his relative before Horikawa. "She summoned you."

"The best man is here at last."

"Kane-san! Aoi-san finally summoned you here!" The tallest uchigatana joined his ancestor and partner at the table. "I've been telling her how cool you are!"

"Is that so..."

"Aoi-san's really nice though. She really tries her best so, don't make trouble for her!" (Horikawa)

"He's right. Our new mistress is very kind and does enough to provide for us."

"You too, Kasen?" Izuminokami was at a loss already. "Jeez...you guys act like I'm the worst or something..." 


	6. Chapter 6

A Brief Interlude (Diary)

(Its been several months since I arrived here, on a mission to keep revisionists from changing history. I'm starting this diary, because I want to remember all of the good and bad memories that I have, to remind myself that yes, this all happened and that no one would believe me. )

(Its like having a bunch of big brothers and fathers all in one place. I love the tantou children, like they were my own. Every time they are hurt in battle tears me up inside, but I remember that this is what they were made to do. I try not to play favorites, but something about Sayo and Midare-chan tug at my heart, though in Midare-chan's case, it's just nice having another one around to talk clothes with, even if M is a trap. The little shit dresses better than any woman I know! Speaking of...)

"*Oya,* a familiar warm voice interrupted Aoi's thoughts, "What are you writing?" Her starter sword looked at the journal.

"I decided to start a record of things here." Aoi faced Kasen, "So...I don't forget the good and bad."

"Ahh...that's a rather nice idea." In the past few months, she and the elder Kanesada grew closer with their friendship to the point where they were both comfortable with each other. "It's a rather romantic idea actually."

"What, writing this down?"

"Remembering the past." He backed out, "Forgive me, Lady Aoi...I know I don't like to be interrupted when I am writing, so I shall leave you be."

"If it's you", she spoke quietly, "I don't mind."

He stopped for a second. "Do you ever get romantic about your past?" Aoi was genuinely curious, though judging from his silence, she realized, *Oh shit. Did I offend him?*

"Sometimes, I suppose I do." He admitted, "My former master did teach me about the arts, after all. I am quite nostalgic sometimes for those days. However", he grew closer to Aoi. "There is no need for you to be concerned on where my loyalty lies these days. I will be with you until the end."

She found herself leaning closer to him, as he stroked her cheek. They kissed briefly at first, then the second time turned deeper with both of them at a loss for words.

(I think I'm falling for one of my men. Or maybe I'm just lonely...I don't know exactly. What I do now is that I am very attracted to him.)

(There are some here who are the best looking humans I've ever seen. Their beauty would put supermodels to shame. For example, one of the Shisengumi swords has the best-looking hair I've seen. He's pretty and he's a good guy for the most part, but he's kind of lazy sometimes...)

"You know, just because my former master was a farmer..."

(Here we go...), Aoi had grown used to Izumi's moods in regards to fieldwork and farming. "Then wouldn't it be easier for you to do the work? I mean, the others aren't crazy about it, but they do it."

"We're swords though!"

"And now you're human." She looked up and playfully patted him, "I'll let you in on a secret..."

His eyes grew big with excitement, "Ohhhh? Aoi's telling me a secret that I will only know?"

"Girls like guys who farm." She grinned. "It's attractive."

"Really?"

"Farmers..." She tried to think off the top of her head, "well...farmers are pretty muscular and they get tan...plus, it shows girls that you have a sensitive side!"

"Is that so?" He was thinking. "Does Aoi-San like men like that?"

*This is unexpected.* "I am from a village so I do know some farmers. They're mostly old though, if they're even alive."

"Does Aoi-San like that?" Then he flashed THAT smile...a shit-eating grin that made his master want to both smack him ...and turn her on at the same time. (You charming bastard...)

"I do like to look at nice bodies", she shrugged. "I'm human after all. But I'm not the type to get wrapped up in looks anyway."

"Then, I'll do it. Since it's work." This seemed to please him enough. His blue eyes caught Aoi's own hazel, as he continued, "so don't get upset, ok?"

"I'll try to contain myself." She added dryly. After Izuminokami went off, his partner, (who had been watching this whole time.) showed up. "That...that was actually well-played, Aoi-San".

"Hey, it got him to do his duties, didn't it?"

#####

"Are you surprised to have someone like me?"

A snowy-haired man, stood before her, wearing the smile of someone who just wanted to be entertained constantly. He was a troublemaker; not in the same way that someone like Izumi (who's main problem was that he didn't like to work)...but someone who loved jokes.

And jokes were what Tsurumaru Kuinaga loved most. Aoi had read about this sword before. He was one of the oldest in existence."Hehe!" He was already to go. "You didn't answer my question..."

"Well..." She was honest, "considering where everyone's from...I guess?"

"You guess?" He looked disappointed.

"I'm happy to have you here!"

He then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to like it here. I can tell already." Then he saw an old friend. "Yo, Ookurikara! Long time, no see!" Meanwhile Ookurikara looked like he wanted to sink thru the ground.

(Tsurumaru is a little troll who likes doing things, no matter, what just because. He nearly terrified the tantous(except Sayo), scared the hell out of Kiyomitsu-chan and Yasuada-kun and nearly made me hurt my foot when I tripped. But...he's a sweetheart that's also been by my side, much to Kasen's annoyance.)

#####

That night, she sat outside on the step, unable to relax. *How long before the bottom drops out and things get bad?*

"Lady Aoi?"

"Ah, you're back from the expedition." She was relieved to see Kasen fine...and because she felt strange about kissing him.

*Maybe I am falling for him.*

"*Oya,* it appears that things are still quiet then." He sat next to her, "it is a rather elegant and clear night, don't you agree?"

"It is." She told him about some of what happened and he tutted, (on Izuminokami; "it seems that I shall have to teach him a few things about the Kanesada name.) and about Tsurumaru. Afterwards, both were silent though both were touching hands.

Something had developed between them and Aoi had no idea what to do until he kissed her hand. "Forgive me, but I am quite tired."

"Oh...of course."

He stood up and started to leave, until he faced Aoi. "There's something you're not saying." She guessed, "Is it bad?"

"No. It's the opposite." Then he kissed her softly. "My flower that forever blooms lovely..."

"I like you too." She entwined her hands into his. "Actually...this shouldn't happen..but I want to be with you."

"I am already with you..."

"That's true", she leaned her head against his, her hands wrapping around his waist. "But, I want you to speak poetry only to me...be with me, not only as my sword..." Their lips were about to touch each other. "But as a partner as well..."

This seemed to stun him at first. However, he couldn't deny his feelings either. They kissed deeply, hands touching the other.

"Ahhh", he held her close, "This causes another complication, does it not?"

"I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted was to make you uncomfortable." She began to back off but he grabbed her arm gently.

"You're not making me uncomfortable", his teal eyes were full of warmth and desire for her. "I want to be by your side, as well, as long as I am in this world."

"My heart is yours." She rested against him. "If you want it. Even if things come to an end...I wouldn't regret it and I'd still be in love with you."

"Ahhh...Lady Aoi..." He rested against her hair, "it goes without saying, but my heart, body and soul are yours as well."

Then, in a room where no one except a few knew about, two people consummated their passion for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghosts (summer)**

Aoi had deeply missed the wonders of air conditioning. *I can get on the computer, have a cool kitchen with modern day appliances and oven, but yet there's no air... *

Summer had come to the citadel in full force.

She rolled over to find her partner, now sleeping with her whenever he was home, restless and hot as well. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"It is quite dreadful in here." Kasen was half nude and fanning himself. "To be sweaty like this...how inelegant!"

"This is why I hate summer." She sat up and looked at the clock next to her. "Ugh...it's super early."

"I do have an expedition today..." He wrapped himself around his master. "I suppose I could get ready and bathe this stink off me."

"You don't stink. Far from it." She leaned against him. "If anything, I probably smell!"

"You're fine", he smirked, "if you did smell, I would've bathed you myself."

"*Oya Oya...*, is that a threat or a promise, Kanesada Kasen-kun?"

"I am your sword after all", he eased his body on top of hers, still wrapped in her, "it is my duty to make sure my master is pleased at all times."

"Mmmmm..." She purred as he began exploring her with kisses, "now we're both going to feel more sweaty, you know..."

"Then" he looked at her, lovingly, "I'll just have to wash you myself, won't I?"

####

*Hours Later*

After the expedition team left, led by Kasen, Aoi found herself hanging out with Tsurumaru, Midare, Gokotai, Yagen and her newest, Mitsudada. Aoi liked the tall and broad sword right away; he was mom to Ookurikara and the younger swords but most importantly, the man could cook like a superstar. Hasebe, Horikawa and Kasen could cook fine, but Shokudaikiri Mitsudada was a chef in tsukyogami form. *I've heard Masamune could cook... *

"There", he put plates out for everyone. "Enjoy!"

Aoi noticed that the younger ones looked sleepy. "You guys look tired. Rough night?"

"We couldn't sleep! There were noises and stuff, right?" (Midare)

"What kind of noises?" *Dear gods...please don't tell me they heard us. We both try and be quiet and be intimate away from everyone*

"Aoi-chan is blushing", Tsurumaru teased.

"Am I?"

"The noises sounded like moaning..." Gokotai continued, "like...um...it's kind of weird..."

"It was like 'UHHHH..' And then, 'OOOHOOOOO OOOOHHHH'! Like they were doing something!" (Midare again)

"Akita heard it too, so did Sayo." (Yagen)

Aoi looked at Tsurumaru, "What did you do?"

"Me?" The crane laughed, "it wasn't me, that's for sure! Though I'm surprised that someone was that bold!"

"Why would someone get bold?" (Gokotai again. Aoi truly did not want to taint his heart, for he was truly innocent...at least for a sword)

His two brothers, realizing what Tsurumaru meant glanced at each other, with Midare smirking, "awwwwww...ewwww!"

*Well, it sure the hell wasn't us. That would not only be inelegant but mortifying and neither Kasen or I would never hear the end of it!* Aoi looked over at Mitsudada, who looked...as if he was going to be sick. "Shokudaikiri?" She asked with concern, "Are you ill? Did you eat something bad?"

"I'm fine, Aoi-chan." Then he was back to normal when he faced her, smiling. "I'm going to go out for a second."

"Mitsu-bou, why are you pale?"

"Shut up, Tsuru-San." And with these words, Mitsudada disappeared.

"Did...did we do something wrong?" Gokotai trembled, ready to cry.

"Nah..." Tsurumaru patted the little tantous head. "He's just like that sometimes..."

"Anyway", The mistress of this bunch refocused her attention to the little ones before her. "If you guys get scared, just come to my room..."

"Can I come too?" Tsurumaru eyed her, obviously flirting with her.

"I somehow doubt you're the type to be scared of ghosts."

"No, but I've seen my fair share of them." The tachi grew somber for a minute, "anyway, your boyfriend's out on expedition, right?" The tantou children, satisfied with Aoi's invitation, went off to resume playing, leaving Tsurumaru and Aoi alone in the kitchen. They started to pick up the dishes, "that wasn't YOU was it?"

"Of course not! We do our intimate time away from all of you lot." She stopped, "How did you know that I wasn't alone at night?"

"I didn't, but surprise, you just confirmed things for me!"

She glared. "You really are a troll..."

"No, I'm a crane."

She explained what troll meant. He was even more excited. "So that's what that means! What a surprise..."

"Shouldn't we go check on Shokudaikiri?"

"He probably went to the market. He's fine...besides, he and Kara-bou probably just got a bit carried away..." Then realizing he said too much, the crane suddenly claimed that he was going to play.

####

**That night**

Aoi finished her paperwork, wrote some in her journal and washed up after the men were finished with it. When she dressed for sleep, she heard a small tap at her door. "Master...c...can I come here?"

She opened the door to find three faces looking scared (Gokotai), excited (Midare) and flat-out annoyed(Yagen). Then she heard the noise.

"All right..." She reassured the young ones, "Stay here."

"Taisho...let me come with you." Yagen joined her as they followed the noise. She felt her cheeks grow warm, as the moaning grew louder and louder.

*This is going to be awkward*

"Goddamit Mitsudada! I'm going to cum!"

"Karaaaaaa-cchhhaaan!"

*oh...*

"What is going on here?" Now Hasebe joined them. Before Aoi could stop him , however, Hasebe bust in.

"Oops. Guess we were loud, huh?" (Mitsudada)

"Goddamit, Mitsudada...I told you not to use the dildo on me."

"Wow. What a surprise." (Tsurumaru)

####

"Okay..." Aoi looked at the two lovers who were sitting in the kitchen, "I don't really care if you two are lovers; actually, I'm happy for you two..."

"We're sorry, Aoi-chan." (Mitsudada)

"You two were loud as hell and woke up the kids." She crossed her arms. "The enemy could've heard you..."

"Mitsudada was the loud one!"

"...shut up, Kara-chan."

"Just keep it more quiet in the future, ok?" Then, "go get some rest. I believe you two are going on a sortie for a few days..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Full Moon**

*mid-summer*

The battles were getting more intense as the men grew even stronger each battle. This alarmed Aoi some...though she never admitted out loud to anyone. She had nearly lost a third of her men thanks to a brutal kebishii attack and spent all of her energy healing them. It scared her even more that even though they were only injured slightly, swords that she loved deeply such as Sayo, Tsurumaru and of course Kasen, were nearly taken from her ("Fate does not appear to want me quite yet", Kasen reassured her.). Once he was healed, he, Horikawa and Mitsudada went on an overnight expedition. *Im not ready for them to die yet. I thought I was, but I'm not...*

She found herself unsteady on her feet until she felt someone catch her.

"This is a bad surprise." Tsurumaru took her and helped sit her down outside.

"Damn." She yawned. "What a night..."

"Where's Kasen at?"

"He's on expedition with Mitsudada and the others. He was fine so...wait, how did you even know?"

"About you two?" He smirked, "Everyone can see how fond you two are of each other."

She blushed. Then she noticed how big and full moon was. "We should have some drinks." Her companion disappeared and came back with a tray. "It's a nice moon, is it not?"

"Yeah." She took a sip. "Ohhh...sake..."

"I stole from Jiroutachi!"

"He'll be surprised." She downed all of it in one shot, much to Tsurumaru's shock. She wiped her mouth off with her hand.

"Whoaaaaa..."

"I don't do well with sake. I'd rather have beer..."

"Could've fooled me." He looked at the moon. "You know...today really was bad. Guess I'm not meant to see my old masters yet."

"You sound almost disappointed."

"It's not that. I'm glad I have you as a master now." He smiled as he continued, "I want to be able to look like a crane, enjoy sake like this with you and the others and surprise everyone. If people aren't surprised, then the heart dies."

"Then..." Aoi affectionately held his hand, "be smart in battle and make sure you don't get killed."

He leaned over and licked the left corner of her mouth. She felt her face burn up. He looked at her, his golden eyes full of affection. "W...what was that?" She stammered, surprised...and a little annoyed.

"A surprise." He smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

All she could do was just in shock until she made herself snap out of it. "Tsuru-San..."

"Aoi-chan." He pushed a piece of her hair back, " I want to be with you too. As you are with Kasen..."

"I like you a lot." She put her hand up, "but I love you more like the little brother who likes to play pranks all the time..."

He was about to admit his defeat; he had fallen, like his comrade, for his master...when the smith yelled that he had a new sword for her. They both looked at each other.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Aoi could muster, "I think I'm a bit drunk..."

The crane kissed her passionately. "One day..." Tsurumaru grinned, not really giving any damn that she wasn't too interested. "Let's go meet this new surprise, shall we?"

Still annoyed and perturbed at Tsurumaru, Aoi tried to focus on bringing her new sword to life but she wanted to, quite frankly, slap the crane. However, the sword eventually turned into man dressed in even more ancient clothing than Tsurumaru. He had a very kind face; it was the type of face that one could never imagine ever getting angry. His eyes, like the Kanesadas among others, were a vibrant blue. Tsurumaru greeted him, "Mikazuki, is that really you?"

The man laughed.

*Oh my Gods...this is the most rare one I could get.*

He looked at Aoi and properly introduced himself. "It's okay, you can touch me if you want!"

"Pardon me?" Aoi and Tsurumaru exchanged looks.

"I sense you are uneasy." Mikazuki had a smile like a god. "Please do not be, Master."

She bowed. "Forgive me, Munechika-San. I'm just surprised that I've received such a beautiful sword..." ("Heeeyyyyyy...I'm pretty too!" Tsurumaru whined) she took the new sword's hand. "Is this what they call skinship?" Mikazuki asked.

"Uh...I do this with everyone."

"Master...is an interesting woman."

This caused Tsurumaru to laugh. "T...thank you." Aoi nodded her head. Then she realized that Mikazuki meant something else...

"Wait..." She frowned, "I think you got something mixed up here..."

Mikazuki looked at Tsurumaru. "It is good to see you again, Tsurumaru Kuinaga."

"This is a really good surprise!" They talked for a little and Aoi calmed down and went off to wait for the expedition group, who were due to return soon. *I'll wait until the morning to start training*. She pushed what happened with Tsurumaru out of her head. The air and obtaining Mikazuki sobered her. And soon enough, she heard the familiar clomping of the horses coming closer.

####

"Being gloomy is not very becoming on you. Did something happen?"

She and Kasen were outside, after she put their findings in the refinery for now. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Now I know why O-Sayo remains this way at times." He gave her a box. "Perhaps, this will make you feel more at ease."

"Y...you didn't have to get me anything..." She turned pink, not expecting anything like this at all.

"I saw it and thought it'd look lovely on you."

She opened the box and found the most beautiful hairpin, covered in jewels. "Kasen...this is really lovely!"

"I wanted to get you something." He stroked her cheek, "I am sorry for not being by your side too often lately..."

"You have your duty as a sword to perform." She kissed him, "Thank you. I'm very happy with it."

"I'm happy too." He smiled. "I did miss you Lady Aoi..."

They talked for a little more and were joined by Mitsudada. Then, Aoi confessed.

"The battle today", she looked at them, "I really thought we'd be burying people today..."

"The gods do not want us yet it seems." (Kasen)

"Aoi-chan...are you worried?" (Mitsudada)

"I thought I was prepared for the worst..." She drifted off and held the pin, "Look! Pretty right?"

"It is." Both men decided to drop it until she went to bed.

"I think she's been shaken up by what happened." Mitsudada looked at his friend, "Has she said anything to you?"

"I agree. I think nearly losing one of us has frightened her."

"Is that why you bought her that pin?"

The uchigatana then turned deep red. "Kind of...I wanted to get her something nice! Isn't that what most do for their loved ones?"

"So you do love her..." The tachi grinned.

"I do." His companion smiled, "she...she is my muse."

"I love her too...but probably not in the way you do."

"I want to be with her", Kasen sighed, looking up at the moon, "is that wrong for a tsukyogami to feel this way?"

"Can't say...other than these bodies that we've been given can be quite troublesome at times." Mitsudada leaned against the wall. "But...I think it's great that you feel this way myself. Maybe you should propose!"

"I've thought about it. But I feel like I should wait." Kasen stood up. Thank you, Shokudaikiri-dono. I have some inspiration that I need to elaborate on!"


	9. Chapter 9

**First Glimpse**

*late summer*

For the first time since she arrived,Aoi had finally made it to a battlefield...by accident. She had been traveling with Horikawa and izuminokami to the village for supplies since Mitsutada was still in recovery from wounds obtained a previous sortie involving kebishii. ("I can travel Aoi-chan!" He insisted. "Take it easy", she insisted, "There's Hasebe, Kasen, Kunihiro and myself who can cook."). She was surprised that Izuminokami decided to tag along; while they had their differences(he still bitched about farm work but learned real quickly not to run his mouth when Aoi put him on bathroom duty for a week), he actually was quite easy to talk to and good company.

"It's hot and too quiet." He began.

"Quiet is good though, is it?" (Horikawa)

"Well...considering there's three of us, we'd be outnumbered if anything attacked." The uchigatana looked at the quiver of arrows that Aoi had with her. "Aoi...you can shoot?"

"Aoi-San practices all the time!"

"It's okay, Hori-chan." Aoi looked at her companions, "I've been practicing archery since I was young. Sometimes I go hunting."

"That's a good idea! We should get some meat!" (Izumi)

"Unfortunately, there's really nothing around here other than some occasional wild birds." This was true. Mitsutada occasionally bought meat from the market, but most of their meals were from the garden. Though Izumi had another idea. "We should go fishing..."

"Kane-San?"

"Actually...I think that's a good idea." Aoi had to agree, "We can make a day of it and since it's hot, we can go swimming too." She looked at Izuminokami. "Have you passed any bodies of water though?" He began excitedly telling her about what he had seen when they entered the market place. Horikawa watched the two talk, not wanting to interrupt. *They get along. Oh, Kane-San...you really do like Aoi-San a lot, don't you?*

"Okay", All three got off their horses and tied them to a post. Aoi looked at her list. She heard Horikawa sigh in resignation and was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Izuminokami surrounded by a gang of pretty girls.

"I'm sorry, Aoi-San." Horikawa apologized, "he really doesn't mean to get in trouble..."

"He's a good-looking guy." She laughed. "He's bound to attract the opposite sex." She smiled at her companion, "Hori-chan's a good-looking guy too."

The wakizashi blushed. "I'm not like Kane-San!"

They stopped at a stall, only to have the uchigatana rejoin them. "You guys...left me!"

"You went off on your own, Kane-San..." While they bickered *Sometimes, I wonder if they're like Mitsutada and Ookurikara-San*, Aoi found herself looking at some yukata.

*This one might match my hairpin Kasen gave me*

"Ooooh! That'll look pretty on you!" Horikawa approved. "Will you buy it?"

"Nah. We came here to buy supplies." Though deep down she wanted to.

"Hmmm...that would look fine on a woman like you!" (Izuminokami)

"Maybe some other time." They gathered their things and started to head back.

And this was when Aoi found herself in a battle for the first time:

The creature resembled a person...or rather, the shadow of one. Konosuke had told her back in the beginning that these were at one time soldiers much like her men. She was surprisingly calm and thought of a line from something she had read ages ago: 'I have seen death and stared at it face to face'

*ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit* Then the creature saw the three of them and took notice. Her two companions already were after the monster when another came up and was about to take out Izuminokami...until she shot the creature right in the face. It went down in one swoop, much to her surprise. He gave her a funny look, then yelled at her to get down. A giant shadow hovered over her.

And Izuminokami slashed it down like it was nothing. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Blood covered half of him.

"You're wounded." Instinct took over her as she went to him.

"Not my blood." He gave her that charming, shit-eating grin that both charmed and annoyed her. His sky blue eyes were shining.

"Kane-San! Aoi-San!" Horikawa caught up to them. He was limping and like his partner covered in blood.

"Kunihiro!" Izuminokami rushed to his partner's aid as Aoi followed. "Oi, Kunihiro hang on!"

"I'm okay, Kane-San. I just hurt my foot a little." The wakizashi looked at Aoi. "Aoi-San, are you okay? You're bleeding some."

She looked at herself. She was bleeding; she had a deep gash on her arm. "Hori-chan.." She winced some, hoping they wouldn't notice (they did). "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Aoi-San."

She felt someone tying something around her arm. "Let's go." Izuminokami had torn a piece off his haori and wrapped it around her arm. "Kunihiro...can you walk?"

"I can...but Kane-San..."

"I'm not hurt." He reassured them both as he bent down. "Aoi...get on."

"I can walk..." But she got on and he carried her back.

####

Back at the citadel, after relaying back the story, Aoi went back to the refinery and got her arm examined and bandaged. Then she went outside. Izuminokami was sitting outside, drinking. "Oh, Aoi..."

"Hey."

"You feeling okay?" He looked at her, curiously. She nodded. He looked relieved. She sat next to him, ready to say what she had wanted to say, until he began first. "Y...you." He couldn't look at her exactly, "you were really cool today. Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." She was smiling, "you...you were really cool out there."

"Of course, I was. I'm the best after all!" However, Aoi could sense that he was touched. She stood up, ready to go back inside when he spoke, "I am happy you're my master, you know. But, let us handle the fighting next time okay?"

His blue eyes bored into her. She felt her face flush. Then, even more surprising was what happened next...for he hugged her. "Izumi..." Aoi felt something wet, "are you...crying?"

"No..."

"..."

"Whatever..." He wouldn't let her go, "Kunihiro and I lost one master, which was bad enough. I won't lose you too. I refuse!"

"I won't die." She squeezed him more, "as long as you're by my side, I won't die, ok?"

And with that, their relationship(along with Kunihiro) took on a different level, for the biggest pain in the citadel turned into Aoi's strongest worker and fighter.

And for the first time, Aoi had to admit to herself...he was indeed cool.


	10. Chapter 10

First Loss

The day Aoi had dreaded finally came on a cool autumn day. The day that she would lose some men, or in this case, some boys.

It had been a team led by Mikazuki, which included Hirano, whose body had already reverted back to his original sword form by the time the team had returned to the citadel. Akita, who had been wounded mortally, died later after she tried desperately to save him until the boy himself told her that it was all right to let him go. "Thank you, Aoi-neesan. It was a honor to serve you!"

"Thank you for your service." She hugged him. For the sake of everyone, she kept herself calm. The remaining children, in mourning but also wanted to cheer their master up, made her breakfast. She ate it, though she was in a mood the rest of the day.

"Master", Mikazuki had caught up to her later that evening. Another team, led by Kasen, was due to return any second. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You did your best."

"If it makes you feel better, they fought with all of their might." The oldest sword put an arm around his master.

"Those kids are taking this well…" Tears fell down her face but she wiped them off. "I knew this would be a possibility. I knew that this would happen sooner or later…"

"But it still hurts. I understand."

"I guess you would, huh." Aoi realized that the man next to her had probably seen more bloodshed and heartache then she would in a thousand lifetimes. "I'm sorry, Mikazuki-San. I should be more prepared."

"You're human. It's okay to feel like you do. I don't wish to die myself anytime soon, as I enjoy living here with you and the others."

She leaned against him. "You really are a grandpa."

"I'd like to be more, hahaha…"

"Hahaha…"

####

When she reached the kitchen, the tantou children, along with Namazuo and Honebami, were making something. "Ooooh?" She asked. "Are you guys making something?"

"We wanted to cheer you up!" Midare began. "Here…its toast!"

"And eggs!" Namazuo gave her another plate full of yellow goop.

"Thank you." She hugged them, "I should be comforting you guys though."

"They died doing what they loved to do most." Ichigo had been close, monitoring the children. "We are truly grateful that you acknowledged them as soldiers."

She was touched and speechless. She sat down and said, "let's eat then!"

"They wanted to do this, by the way" Ichigo continued, "I made sure they were careful."

The food was…something left to be desired. However Aoi appreciated the gesture…and it had made her feel better. Later, as she took inventory of the resources that the expedition team returned, Kasen came to check in on her.

"Are you all right?" He gently held her. "I heard about the tantous. How unfortunate."

"I'm okay. Better even." She smiled. "The kids took it better than I did. Even Ichigo."

"It is the nature of war though." They began to walk back.

"I know. Still doesn't make it any better." They went inside to Aoi's office. "I really hate the fact that children are involved in this, even though they're tsukyogami."

"I know…" he kissed her on the top of her head. "I'd be saddened if it was O-Sayo. But, Aoi-sama…this is what it is. Wouldn't it better just to live in the moment?" Then, "oh! I think I got inspired!"

"Really…" Much to her surprise, he kissed her deeply. He beamed.

"Go write." She kissed him back tenderly. "My resident poet."

"Ah…but, my dearest master…you are my muse." He nuzzled her ear. "It can wait. "

They went to a private room, where no one could bother them, as they showered each other with kisses and touches while the uchigatana straddled her as he savored her.


	11. Chapter 11

I made it. It's been a year and yet I made it.)

Aoi woke up on a morning similar to her first day here; alone with very little company, just like today. Her heart ached for those at home; her father and her friends were never far from her mind. She sat and stretched.

(I wonder if anything has really changed.)

Her first sword (and lover) had been away on a sortie with basically her best crew(Izuminokami, Misutada, Tsurumaru and a few of the kids like Sayo and Gokotai). She showered, unaware that she wasn't alone in the bathroom. "Hi Aoi-neesan!" Midare was there wearing nothing but a towel and with a cap on his head. "Were you bathing too?"

"I didn't even hear you…" she silently prayed thanks on the fact that she had herself cover. "How long were you in here?"

"I wanted to surprise Ichi-nii when he comes back from expedition!" They said their goodbyes ("Ichi-ni says I should leave girls their space so come down to the kitchen when you're done, okay?") She fixed her hair and even did her makeup. She used the hairpin that Kasen had given her(Finally, I can wear this.) and picked out a kimono. When she appeared, only her hungover oodachi eyed her. Jiroutachi was a recent addition but already had made his reputation as citadel drunk. He eyed her and instantly took her away. "Master, pleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee let me fix you!"

"Do I look that bad?" She thought she looked okay. He took off what she had on and when it was all over with, she looked like a princess. She blushed, when she looked. "Wow…"

"My job is done!" The oodachi took a swig off his sake, "Hey, Aoi-chan…will you kiss me?" He leaned over and started to kiss her until she put her hand up. "I'm happily involved already, ok?"

"Boooo…."

"Master!" Another little one showed up. "Wow, you look so pretty!"

She blushed. The children led to the kitchen where they were surprising their beloved owner with food they had made. Yasusada and Kashuu stared at their master until Kashuu was absolutely delighted with what he saw.

"Master" he appeared, "you look wonderful! You look really beautiful!"

"This isn't going to do me any wonders if anyone gets injured later", she brushed a piece of hair away from her face. For a minute, she could've sworn she saw the young sword blush. She put an affectionate arm around him and said happily, "Thank you, Kashuu."

"Don't worry, Master. We'll take care of any injured, Yasusada and I!" He boasted proudly. He spent the rest of the day and afternoon by her side, until Yasusada rejoined him from an expedition. Then her other group returned with some major injuries…along with a newcomer, a tall, quiet man with what Aoi thought of as rosary beads. Juzumaru was from the same sword family that Aoe was from.

"Do you appreciate our anniversary gift?" Tsurumaru had a wrapped up arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Juzumaru-San." She worked on Kasen, who was bruised and bloody. Nevertheless, he was smiling. "You look lovely."

"I did look lovely." Her makeup was messed and her kimono had some blood.

"You still do." He stroked her cheek. She smiled at him. "Ahh…just rest for now."

(Did these guys forget? Oh…well, it's not a big deal)

"I shall compose a poem for this occasion then…"

"Huh?"

"Aoi-chan", Mitsutada came up to her, "Did you think we'd forget the first anniversary of our dear Master?"

Ookurikara had handed her a box. "Oi. Good job on not dying."  
For a minute, she almost could've sworn that the mumeitou actually smiled. She opened it and found more lovely jewelry. "And, I'll make something special too!"

She was handed more presents, this time from Horikawa and Izuminokami. He looked eager, despite being a little bandaged up. "Thank you guys…" she hugged them both. The tall uchigatana's face burned with his own feelings.

####

It was a good time by all. Aoi had the best food, drink and overall good time. She played with everyone and got a little drunk. Later, she went outside for air when she saw a surprisingly pensive Izuminokami by himself. "Yo!"

"Aoi-San!?" He jumped.

"I think I drank too much." She stood next to him. "Thank you for the gift. And thank you for everything you do."

"Right…I am awesome right?" He smiled.

(He really is gorgeous)

"You are awesome." She smiled.

"Heh."

Then something happened, that took Aoi completely off-guard. She was attracted to him; it wasn't hard not to be and she was still a straight woman who liked men. He leaned down, a little unsteady with drink, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

"I love you." He whispered, "I'm a stronger man than Kasen is. Be with me, Aoi…"

"I…I think you're a little drunk…"

He held her close until Kasen spotted them. Izumi let go of her right away and excused himself.

"What was that about?" Kasen asked.

"I think he got a little too drunk."

He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her.

(Now this feels right)


	12. Chapter 12

Anniversary 2

"Kunihiro!"

The wakizashi was used to handling the needs and temperament of his beloved partner. He didn't mind though; he loved doting on his partner, almost to the point of being like a mother with her son. Or a husband to his wife.

"Kane-San?" He noticed that his partner looked hungover. "Are you okay?"

"I did something really stupid last night…." The tall uchigatana held his head, his long Raven hair hanging over his head like a curtain. "I…I think."

"You did drink a lot. I'll go see if Yagen-kun has anything." Horikawa was used to his partner 's stupidity at times. "What do you think you did anyway?"

"I think", Izumi looked at his partner, "I might've said something to Aoi…"

"Did you hit on her?"

"Don't say it like that!" Then he held his head, "dammit…"

"I'm sure Aoi-San didn't take you seriously. Neither did Kasen-San." Horikawa patted Izumi's arm affectionately. Then he realized, "Kane-San…do you like Aoi-San?"

He got his real answer by blushing Crimson and not even looking at his partner.

####

Their master was also feeling the effects of the previous night's partying. Aoi took a cup of coffee that Kasen had gotten for her from the kitchen and downed it. She thought about the events of the last night with Izumi kissing her.

(We both got stupid drunk)

"Are you feeling better?" Kasen began, "it was quite a party last night, was it not?"

"How are you not hung over…I know you drank too…"

"I didn't really drink that much." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll make you something."

"No need." She sat up. "I'll be okay…"

Someone knocked. Horikawa. "Sorry, Aoi-San…" he looked at Kasen, who took the hint. Deep down, Kasen had a feeling that this would happen; he saw his brother kiss their master. As a sword, it didn't bother him; however, as a man, seeing another kiss the person he loved and adored, angered him some.

"Oh, Hori-chan…" Aoi instantly got it together, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private? Sorry Kasen-San…"

"It's all right. I have duties to attend to." The elegant uchigatana smiled at his master and friend and left them be.

"Aoi-San", Horikawa began, "Did something happen with you and Kane-San last night?"

#####

Something was off with the citadel; Tsurumaru sensed it some. (Time for me to liven it up)

Izuminokami had gotten himself up and ready for breakfast when Kasen walked in. The uchigatana brothers nodded politely at each other and began eating breakfast until Tsurumaru bought up last night, "Boy, last night was something was it?"

"My head…" (Izuminokami)

"Well, we all do some inelegant things when we're full of drink."

"Hey, are you guys fighting?" Tsurumaru, eating, looked on. Mitsutada, who had made the breakfast, was eyeing things.

"I'm sorry! Nothing happened." Izumi apologized.

"What happened?" (Tsurumaru)

"I know." Kasen sighed, "Aoi-sama explained things. "

"She did?"

"I trust her. And you." The uchigatana excused himself, "I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite. Please excuse me."

"Wait…" Tsurumaru watched the scene unfold before him as if he were watching a drama. "Did you do something to Aoi-chan?"

####

An Hour Later

(I'm beginning to see why I was warned not to fall for any of them.)

Aoi was on her way to talk to both Kanesadas after what Horikawa had told her. "I think…he's charmed by you." He explained. "I'm sure it was the alcohol though." The wakizashi stared at her, "or…do you like him too, Aoi-San?"

"I do like him. Just like I love the rest of you." Then she realized (oh shit. He might've been serious?) "Maybe I should go talk to him…"

"Thank you, Aoi-san!"

However, Tsurumaru caught her first. "I think Kasen's sick."

"What?" This threw her off. She found her secretary in his room. "Aoi-sama…" the purple haired uchigatana smiled weakly, "Did you need me for anything?"

She hugged him tightly. "Are you ill? Should I ask Yagen to take a look at you?"

He held her close, "I do not feel well. But, it is not what you think…"

"What is it then?"

"You are very, very vexing…"

"…." Aoi sighed. Then it dawned on her. "Does it have this have to do with your brother kissing me?"

"I feel somewhat vexed by this, though I know it's silly."

"You're jealous." She couldn't help but smile and hold him.

"Aoi-sama…are you laughing at me?" He looked a combination of upset and sadness.

"I'm not laughing at you." She reassured him as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm actually kind of happy."

"It's vexing to me when others look at you. But, I know you have to command every one."

"Know this, my dear poet." She looked into his teal eyes, "I do love all of you, but only one of you shares my bed. And I don't share myself so easily."

####

She found the other Kanesada easily. He was daydreaming high up in the big cherry tree that grew outside the citadel. She climbed up to surprise him, only for her to give the poor man a heart attack. "Aoi!" Izumi almost jumped out of the tree.

"Sorry. Oh wow! This is a pretty awesome view!" And it was.

"Y…yeah…"

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand gently. "Horikawa told me…"

"T…that Kunihiro!" The he looked at her, "I know you and Nosada are together though."

"Each of you have my heart in a way." She paused, trying to be thoughtful, "I do love all of you. But, I can't share certain things with more than one person. It's not me."

"I see." He understood somewhat.

"In other words, you're gorgeous and a nice person…but I don't think we'd be compatible as lovers." She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aoi-neesan!"

The day came, a month after her anniversary as a saniwa, for Aoi to send her youngest swords out to level up. She couldn't decide on whom exactly; the citadel, thanks to various sorties throughout her first year, had gained at least four of the travel kits that the children would need. So, she decided to interview her candidates for Kiwame and first up was Gokotai. They were sitting outside, on a rare wintry warm day as Gokotai let his tigers loose. "I…I want to do this!"

"All of you kids will probably be doing this eventually", she explained as a tiger nestled in her lap. (Oh my god, this is so fluffy and warm), "so, I figure I'd talk to you all first about it."

"I…I want to be stronger", the tears began forming in his eyes, "I don't want to be a burden on you or anyone else!"

"Come here." She patted her lap as she moved the cub over. "Listen to me, Go-chan; you're not a burden to me or anyone else."

"But I'm always getting hurt…"

"I'd rather take a hundred defeats than see any of you hurt." She could smell the steel off him as she kissed the top of his head. "I'm sure your brothers would feel the same way."

"Yeah…" this seem to have made him feel better until his eyes treated up again at the thought of not seeing his family…or Aoi.

"You'd only be gone for three days." She reassured him. "You'll see your old master. I'm not really sure what else there is to it…"

"Whe…when do I leave?" He looked at the cubs.

"I figured a day or so. So you can spend some time with the others before you go." She gave a motherly smile. "I'll probably ask Sayo, Yagen and some of the other kids eventually but right now, we have two KIWAME kits. You're a good fighter, Gokotai; I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could handle it." Then she took something off her neck. A pendant that she owned since she received as a kid.

"Here." She gave it to the child. "If you feel lonely at any point, hold onto that. Know that we will always be there for you."

"Okay!" They hugged each other.

######

The next Kiwame candidate was much easier to deal with. It was his brothers that were more reluctant.

"I don't mind", Sayo was fine with it. "I'll go."

"O-Sayo?" The Samonjiis, as Aoi could see, were indeed a very loving family. Both Souza and Kouestsu adored their little brother, especially Kouestsu who doted on Sayo like a son.

"It'll be okay." The little blue-haired child reassured him. "I have to get stronger." He looked at Aoi, "When do I leave?"

"Gokotai is going too, but not for another day. You'll only be gone for three days."

"Master", while Souza could be brittle at first until one got to know him, Kouestsu was more peaceful and friendly at first sight. "What exactly will O-Sayo have to do?"

"Part of it will be seeing your old master." She looked at the little boy's reaction. "To be honest, that's all the orders I have for now. You come back three days later stronger."

Sayo nodded.

"It sounds like a good opportunity, O-Sayo." Souza was happy for him.

"I agree." Aoi joined in, "But listen, Sayo…I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because you think you're a burden somehow…because you aren't…"

"Please forgive me, if O-Sayo has been a burden to you in my absence!" Kouestsu bowed for forgiveness. "And for Souza, as well."

"I didn't do anything. We get along now…" (Souza)

"I think you misunderstood me…" Aoi looked on feeling bad and then wondering how the hell that one of the smartest tachis come to that conclusion.

"I understand, Aoi-sama." Sayo looked up to her. "I do want to get stronger. I need to get stronger so I can fight equally with everyone and my brothers. I…I want to protect you as well."

"O-Sayo…" This seemed to have touched Souza. Kouestsu still looked at unease.

"Ni-sama…" the boy looked at his older brother, "I think it'll be fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Takes place before the First Anniversary chapter

Chapter Text

Snowflakes/ First Christmas  
It was almost winter; cold was creeping into the citadel, as all of the leaves fell and the trees grew bare. It was almost Christmas and New Years and Aoi had wanted to do something nice for the men that served under her. Most especially the kids.

"Aoi-Neesama?" One of the Toushirou children(Hirano or Maeda? She could never tell sometimes)approached her with a picture of an old man with a white beard and the cheeks of one who had drank once too often. "Who is this?"

"Santa Claus", she explained. (how do I explain this to a bunch of tsukyogami children?)  
Growing up, she usually got at least one present from Yasuada, though the majority of her presents came on New Years. She knew something of Santa Claus thanks to her classmates though she always found the idea of a big fat Westerner creeping into stranger's houses somewhat weird. "He...he gives out presents to good kids!"By this time, Atsushi and Yagen had joined in. "I want something from Santa-san!" Atsushi joined in.

"Can Santa-san even make it here?" Yagen looked at her.

"Sure he can. He rides on reindeer and has a sleigh...I think." she decided to be honest, "But I never really celebrated Christmas that much when I was a kid. I celebrated more on New Years."

This left the boys more confused. Then Aoi had an idea.( We are gonna have a Christmas party on here.)

"Now, now you two. You're making our Master uncomfortable." The eldest brother, Ichigo Hitofuri, had finally made his appearence. He was almost princely in nature; he was kind and indeed a mother figure to the small tantous and even to the teenage wakizashis. He was introduced as someone who excused himself for having a flashy demeanor. "New Years isn't that far away after all. You can get presents then."

At the word 'presents', more little heads popped up. "Presents?" (Midare)

"What presents?" (Akita)

"It's not just Santa-san", Yagen joined in. "I read that its more of a couple's holiday in this country though. And there's chicken...right?"

"Chicken?" (Atushi and Imanotsurgi)

"Well...that's true too." Aoi continued, "My dad would buy some chicken from the local KFC...that's the chicken place...and he would give me a present and say it was from Santa-san..." She was about to continue until she saw the hopeful looks of the children.

(I'm going to have to do this now, aren't I?)

"So..." She smiled. "Let's behave for Santa-san, ok? I'm sure he'll come here"

"Even with the enemy around?" (Gokotai, looking all weepy)

"Even with the enemy around." She patted his head. "He'll come somehow."

And thus, a Citadel Christmas was born.

####

Just as she was about to beat herself up for it, the adult members like Kasen, Ichigo and Kouestsu offered to help. Mitsutada offered to make food. And the oodachis even found a tree, after researching Christmas online. "Aruiji", Ichigo offered money. "Here. Please allow me to help you."

"It's not that." She looked at the list she began of what to do. "I mean..."

"It would be my way of thanking you for all that you've done for my brothers." The tachi looked warmly at her. "I understand that you've been there for them until my arrival."

"I...I don't mind." She smiled. " They're good kids. I feel bad that they're fighting and have already suffered so much. They should be playing and in school and hanging out with friends."

"They are with friends though, are they not?"

She realized that the tachi was right as she watched them play around with the others, from adults like Izumi and Yamanbagiri to more teenage ones like Horikawa, Kashuu and Yasusada.

"You're right." She replied. "Ok, if you want to help...find out what they like. I know Midare likes girly and cute stuff, Yagen likes to experiment and Gokotai likes animals." To Kouestsu, she said, "I'm not sure what Sayo likes...but he seems to like drawing. And I'm not sure what Hotaru and Ima-chan like either."

" Please do not fret, Arujii. I too will make sure the children will have a peaceful holiday as well."

"Good." She nodded. "I knew I could count on you two." They left.

"It's a nice thing that you're doing." Her lover wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. "You are truly an elegant person."

"It's not just the kids that I want to treat. I want to do something for everyone." And she did. "Your job is to find out what the others like." Then she explained her idea.

"I see..." He mulled this over. "How exciting!"

"At least some of you are easy. Mitsutada likes cooking, Ookurikara likes cats and anime...and you like literature and art." She thought things over more. "I'm not sure what the others like. You can ask people like Kashuu and Izumi."


	15. Chapter 15

How Babies Are Made (Omake)

"Aoi-nee Sama?" Two little heads popped up in front of Aoi as she worked on reports. Midare and Gokotai.

"Come on in!" She ushered them in, "Is everything all right?"

"W..we were wondering something…" Gokotai blushed with his usual nervousness.

"My door is always open to you kids."

"See..we were talking and…"

"How do babies get made?" Midare interrupted as he leapt in Aoi's lap, leaving his master with her mouth wide open. "Like, I know it has to do with the flesh we have right?"

"W…what bought this on all of a sudden?" (This…should be interesting)

Both children looked at each other as Midare replied, "A lot of the older swords talk stuff…"

"Did you ask Ichigo or Yagen?"

"Yagen…well, he just explained stuff that we didn't understand. And Ichi-ni just turned red!" (Gokotai)

"So", Midare got off Aoi for a minute and was about to flip up his skirt, "it has to do with our flesh right?"

"Yeah…" Aoi waved the tantou off, " you don't have to show that off…" She sighed. "I can see Gokotai being curious but I thought you knew already, Mr 'come wreck havoc with me'"

"It just sounds like fun!"

"It sound like…it really hurts to me…" Gokotai looked near tears. "Does it?"

"I never had a child, but I'd imagine it hurts." Aoi patted her lap. "All right…master will try to explain…though your brother is probably going to kill me". Both children climbed into her lap to listen. "A man and a woman create a baby through intimate relations. You guys all have sperm in you…"

"Then….why do Shokudaikiri-San and Ookurikara-San…" Gokotai was trying to find the words to explain, "s…sound like they're hurting each other?"

"Because…sometimes sex…can cause people to react differently…" Aoi paused thoughtfully, "though those two are idiots for being so loud…"

"Do you yell when you're doing it with Kasen?" (Midare)

"A lady never discusses those things…and neither do gentlemen, which is what you two are…" Aoi playfully bopped Midare on the head. "Consider that your first piece of advice in dealing with girls."

Both kids grew silent.

"Is that all you guys wanted?" Aoi asked.

"Did it…" Midare began, "did it hurt when you did it the first time?"

"It can." Their master sighed, "but…it's not for long."

"How many have you done IT with?"

Aoi looked at the little girl who was a boy. "A lady never discusses that either. But…less than you think. You should only be intimate with someone who you feel comfortable with and fully trust though. Wait…"

(I'm teaching them wrong…)

"You should always be careful". She continued, "that's the main thing. "

"I know about fucking!" Namazuo had arrived with a tray, "I've seen the horses mount each other!"

"…You realize that we don't own any mares, right?" (Aoi)

"Horses have big d-"

"Oi! Kids here!" She quickly covered their ears. "Did you need anything, Zuo-kun…or are just here to make smart comments?"

"Aoe-San told me though! Horses have big dicks!"

"Nikkari-San is probably the biggest perv here." Aoi uncovered the children's ears. "But…yeah, they are big there…"

"What's big?" (Gokotai)

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"Oh, Hasebe-kun says he'll come see you in a bit…" Namazuo helped himself to Aoi's tray. "Something about a report…"

"He was the overnight captain. Probably to tell me what happened." He had been on a sortie when things went awry; half of his team had been wiped out from injuries to which they were in the recovery room. The other team, led by Kasen and Mikazuki, were out on expedition. "Anything else you kids wanna know?"

Quiet. (Thank God)

Then, "What's a cherry boy?" From Namazuo.

"Cherry boy?"

"Yeah!" Midare squealed from Aoi's lap. "Nihongo called Hasebe that one time!"

"Oh…" (That's rather harsh) "it means that he just hasn't been intimate with anyone yet."

"A…and Ichi-ni has this toy that Tsuru-San gave him that's long and…and sometimes goes vroom vroom…." Gokotai was as red as a tomato.

"It means", Aoi knew what this was leading to…and was somewhat shocked. "Your brother is more of a freak than he lets on."


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas/ Epilogue

Aoi had been up early on Christmas morning, not because of any groups due back or nurturing the injured; she specifically told Konosuke to let it go for today. She wanted the adults to enjoy themselves(though most didn't understand) but most importantly…she wanted the children to have fun. She had finished putting the last of the presents out and was about to crawl back into bed when someone put their hand on the shoulder causing her to gasp.

"You've worked hard on this." Her secretary and closest stood smiling before her. "Forgive me, but I was curious to what you were doing when I didn't feel you besides me."

"It's pretty early." She took Kasen's hand. "That's not like you being clingy like that though."

"I am not clingy…I was simply wondering why it had been so cold suddenly." The sword was eyeing all around him, "Perhaps I should clean…I know! Maybe I can was Yamabagiri's cloak!"

She shut him instantly with a kiss. "You know, Kasen…that's a battle that I don't think you're ever going to win."

They retreated to their own area, where they held each other. "I still do not understand this holiday exactly. It seems rather inelegant to waste this effort into wrapping and decorating, only for it to be torn down.."

"But that's the fun of it though!" She nuzzled against his neck. "Don't worry. You can clean later."

He took her hand and kissed it lovingly. "I am happy, you know. "

"So am I." Though unspoken, each was thinking the same thing: 'We're happy for now since we're alive'. She laid down, him on top of her. "I have no regrets."

"Neither do I." They began exploring the other's body by tasting each other until he stopped.

"I guess we should stop. I think I hear kids." She was about to tie her yukata when he continued kissing her.

"This may be a strange idea…" he touched her lips gently, "I have learned a lot in this form, like cooking, being in nature and how humans love one another."

"It's not so strange." She smiled.

"I am bound by duty to be your sword until I draw my last breath", he continued, "b…but I also feel as if…we are more that that."

"Well, we are like husband and wife already I guess", she laughed then saw his face. "Wait…I'm sorry. You're trying to ask me something…"

He squeezed her hand, "I wish to reaffirm my vow to you, my dearest Lady…." He looked up at her green eyes that he grew to love so much all this time. "To be forever at your side until our time comes "

She pulled him close to her, as they moaned together, as she whispered, "I am yours as well, my sweetest poet…"

Epilogue— 2 years later—back in the world

The little blue-eyed toddler never strayed far from her mother. Every so often, the girl would look back to make sure her mother was nearby. Aoi waved to her as the little girl continued looking at books.

"Miyabi seems to like tearing shit up." Yasuada looked at his granddaughter, now a year and a half old. "She definitely takes after you in that department…"

"She's just looking at the pictures." It was four months after that Intérlude on Christmas when Aoi learned she was pregnant. Just as she had planned to tell Kasen, he went missing in a sortie and was presumed dead. Needless to say, she did not take it well. "It's good that she's curious."

Yasuada loved his granddaughter to death; however, his first reaction to when Aoi came back was, "You just fucking cursed us all for the next few centuries."

Miyabi looked at her grandfather and ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her.

"A www." Aoi was pleased, "she loves her grandfather so much, despite the fact that he called her a curse."

"Her father isn't human. That might cause some concern down the road…"

"She hasn't grown horns and a tail, though it seems that she inherited Daddy's eyes.." She kissed her daughter. "I know you're only concerned about us…but we'll be okay."

"What about the father?" Yasuada noted that she didn't talk much about the father. "If he's still alive, he should know that he's got a daughter."

"Kind of hard to do that when he's an artifact in some museum." Tears ran down her face. She wiped her nose. "I lost my powers when I came back. I miss him dreadfully; h..he would've been great with her.. He would've been a fantastic dad and husband. All of them…they would've loved her like if she was one of their own." She sniffed. "But…it is what it is. Maybe Miyabi can bring her father back one day…"

Yasuada listened. "Aoi…"

"Sorry. I guess I needed to get that out." By now Miyabi was asleep. Yasuada shrugged her mother off. "She's fine."

"My heart hurts." She admitted, "but I am lucky though. I got Miyabi out of it. At least I know he'll live on in her…" she lovingly stroked her daughter, sleeping peacefully. "She's the best thing ever."

 _If you've read this far...I thank you so much for your support! The chapters are a bit short though because this was originally printed somewhere else(it's all mine though except for the characters you know). Touken Ranbu is a fun fandom to write for; please look forward to more fanfic projects from me in 2017 and continue to support me as well. *bows*_


End file.
